


What It Takes

by BumbleBooty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parental Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Newly indoctrinated ops-mech Bumblebee struggles with his first kill.His Team's leader- Jazz- has a way to help.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Swerve I'm sorry your other fics aren't done have this

Bumblebee was silent as he laid on his side, servo clutched around his pillow as unlit optics stared at his unconscious roommate. 

The mech wasn't one he knew well, as his transfer was still rather fresh- 

And ops rarely spent time in their rooms. They were running a grueling training regimen, planning ops, receiving medical updates, learning to trust their team, all alongside the everyday duties of an Autobot soldier.

That meant- in short- they slept about every three orn. 

If they were lucky.

This lovely orn off was his Team's reward for their first official op together going well. 

The data was retrieved, and there were no casualties.

Well... No Autobot casualties. 

The decepticons had lost half their base after the mission went to shit. 

Drones had picked up Hound's trail, which meant the security Mecha had begun scanning for cloaked spark signatures. 

It had been a snap decision to drop from his cover in the vent and plunge his blade into the mech's chest.

His servos had trembled as he downloaded the data, giving Jazz all the time he needed to rig the explosives. 

Mission success.

Then they returned to base. 

The noble-turned-assassain went with Hound. Apperently they had a history together, and wound up as roommates anyway. 

Jazz had disappeared with a grin, off to report in.

Bumblebee had returned to his hab suite, only to find his roommate unconscious and snoring. 

It was an awful, gurgling sound. 

Wet and smothering, just like the final gasps of the guardsmech. 

_Primus he sounded like he was drowning in his own Energon._

He quickly realized he would not be recharging. 

Silent as a ghost, he slipped into the hall. Might as well grab a cube and shower if he wasn't going to sleep.

The shower was a bad idea. 

The feeling of solvent dripping off his servos nearly put the mech into a panic attack, still managing to keep a cheery smile as he greeted the Mecha coming to wake themselves up before the third shift by training alone. 

He sat in a back booth, with his optics toward the room as he traced the rim of his cube with his thumb.

He hadn't drank a drop. 

He didn't even realize the room had emptied until Jazz was suddenly in his line of sight, just _staring at him._

_Primus he **knew.**_

He _knew_ Bumblebee was falling apart, only after one stupid kill when they both knew there were so many more to come.

_Primus he was going to get offlined._

Jazz suddenly shifted his weight, and a soft smile crossed his faceplates as he approached the table. 

The untouched cube was sealed with lightning fast preciseness, and Bumblebee was coaxed from the booth with a nod. 

He followed. 

It wasn't until the bright crimson of Prowl's Chevron and the concerned look in blue eyes fell on Bee's frame that Bumblebee broke down. 

The minibot didn't even complain when he was lifted into the Praxian's arms, quickly carried to the berth. 

Primus it was soft.

The near-constant twitching of Prowl's doorwings became a focus point, even after Jazz had crawled in behind him. 

He was surrounded by warmpth and fields.

_Live fields._

The tears came once more, oily streaks down his faceplates. 

Jazz pressed closer, his servo lightly trailing below Bee's right audial horn. 

A gentle pressure coaxed his helm forward as plating transformed away. 

When fresh Energon washed over his glossa, he felt the tension bleed from his frame. 

Prowl simply pulled him closer, propping his legs up with one of his own.

Jazz purred approvingly in his audial, his servo a warm ground on his side. 

When recharge finally came to claim Bumblebee on the back of a hushed Praxian lullaby, he did not fight it.

* * *

Jazz smiled at Prowl, surprised at how quickly the enforcer had relaxed into his current role. 

His mate lay before him, his pedes tangled with his new Scout's as the now-unconscious mech suckled from one of the newspark feeding sacs that came standard to all enforcers. 

Those beautiful optics were trained on him, even as a gentle servo stroked Bee's helm. 

Jazz remained on guard, occasionally scanning the room for anything that could hurt his lover and their temporary charge. 

As always, there was nothing. 

They were just two underling Mecha, why would anyone target a junior tactician and a new ops team lead?

Jazz shrugged away the thought, knowing logic had no control over the riled coding within him. 

Nothing got him paternal like the scout he had been trained- more like had it beaten into him- to protect looking broken enough he got a concerned comm from security. 

He had to protect his scout. 

The team was nothing without the scout. 

It was only worse when paired with his mate, coddling him like a newspark and _trusting him to keep them safe._

Jazz' optics scanned the room as Prowl's digits intertwined with his own.

* * *

It was a bit disorienting to awaken in a room that was not his own, but Bumblebee was far more concerned with the rather prominent bumper that his helm lay on.

Prowl's purr was something unnaturally calming. 

A glance over his shoulder revealed Jazz, propped on his elbow and his lips locked with his lover's. 

His movement drew them apart, drawing their attention to him. 

He couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed as Prowl snuggled him in close, humming the same lullaby as before. 


End file.
